Effect of Immortal A self-insert story,
by CaptainRolo
Summary: A self-insert/OC story, after waking up on an alien planet and having panic attacks our main character learns he is immortal and has somehow knowledge in his mind to create whatever he wants and so after years and years of building he finally goes to space to try and found his way back to Earth, unfortunately, he founds that he is not in his own universe but in Mass Effect universe
1. Chapter 1

**This is a rewritten chapter thanks to helping hand from DahakStaz so I hope you're gonna like it and I hope you gonna post your comment at this chapter to let me know if we did a good job.****  
**

''Talking''

_, thinking,_

* * *

If someone could look at one specific version of Milky Way Galaxy from all of the infinite number existing in the vastness of the multiverse at a certain moment in time at specific planet on a certain part of the forest, well then they could see something quite incredible happening to a certain man, he was quite literally teleported on the ground while being unresponsive and unconscious. As for the man himself he is dressed in some sturdy cloths, a blue jeans with black belt, black short T-shirt, leather brown jacket and military black boots on his feet, he is now lying on a grass field on his back facing the sky, and after a few moments has passed in this location he started to slowly wake up.

Day 1

My first thought was how much my Everything is hurting me after that came desperate need to fully wake up and fond some pain killers and coffee. But seriously, I don't deserve this much pain I did not drink to much.

'Ugghh... my head... what the hell did I do last night to have such splitting headache? And why the hell is my head hurting so much!? I know I have a reputation for drinking a lot in good company...but last night I don't even remember that I was drinking or if I was with someone to party like usual.'

After opening my eyes and looking around a big shock hit me.

'Wait...wait a second, this is not my room... are those trees... why the hell am I in a forest and... wait... no...this is impossible.'

"no... no no no no NO NO NO NO NO NO! This is NOT happening! This must be some kind of a drunken dream! I am smashed and this is all a hallucination!" I yell at top of my lungs while start to standing up and hastily looking around with panic taring my mind apart.

Now if you are wondering why am I panicking and shouting like some kind of crazy madman?... well the forest I am seeing around myself is not a forest that can possibly exist on Earth, like at all. And now you are probably wondering, how the hell did I figure that out? It's quite simple, you see, trees on Earth don't have freaking blue leafs that lightly glow in sunlight, and also the sky is not the sky I remember from Earth because the sky I remember did not have bronze and red coloration when you look up... oh... and just found one more thing, that is both even more crazy and gives more proof that I am not on Earth. The sky has two freaking moons... and both of them are really close and with red coloration just like Mars, so yeah... I'm not the smartest person in the world but I do know what I am seeing and what all of that means for me, and that is, I'm am somehow on another planet.

But maybe you were right earlier and are hallucinating you would say? Yeah right.. I have used some drugs a few times before and was totally smashed on a few occasions and this is like nothing I have ever experienced with them. I can feel the wind, smell the forest(also its smell like tomatoes...) and other small things around me that are too real for me to even consider this to be some kind of dream or hallucination. Also as a final test, I lightly hit a tree with my fist, it hurts meaning this is a freaking reality as much as I can prove to myself.

So no, I'm afraid this is not a dream or anything similar like that, sorry to burst your bubble.

'Okay, deep breaths... stay calm... think positive thoughts... deep breath... just ...stay...CALM!'

Fuck staying CALM! This fucking shit can't be happening to me! I have read a massive amount of Self-Insert stories in my life, almost all of them about people waking up in random places like the Mindoir or some planets or ships or dungeons or even a freaking dumpster! But they are always near some kind of civilization or at least in some wreck of a space ship, that they can repair or something, anything really, but not me, damn it all! I'm in the middle of nowhere and that is not fun... maybe I will found someone if I try to look around?

I just stand there and just looking around for the next ten minutes and was trying to calm my self down because of the small panic attack I was experiencing, I also was trying to make some kind of plan of what to do... at least until a branch falls from one of the nearby trees and startles me.

It was then when the gravity of the situation started to settle in my mind like a monstrous talon of fear sinking inside my mind, it was also the moment when I started to panic again, and I was so close to calming my self earlier... With a gut-wrenching feeling of Terror, I just started running in a random direction for a long moment until I finally slow down when I realized that I'm running from a tree branch. So that was when I start to walk around and try to found some clues, anything really, it could be an hour or more of the mindless walking and wandering around just looking randomly for something and represent thinking about what I need to do. Instead, I was still thinking along the lines 'why ME?! Why?!' and some more not too nice things about whatever send me here, but it all suddenly stopped when I fell on the ground after slipping on a stupid rock.

After a moment of just lying there on ground and cursing from the pain and my luck that out of all the things I slip on a rock (luckily nothing was broken) it came to me that if I don't get myself together then I can die, it was then that I went and sat down on the ground under a random tree and started to finally think about what is going on, because literally my life is on the line and I don't want to die.

'What do I do now, maybe I should try to find some kind of civilization, but...'

Somehow I had a feeling that it is hopeless to try that, my gut feeling was telling me that I'm all alone in the forest, but how do I know that? well, it was strange feeling actually, like I have some kind of sixth sense all of the sudden and it was whispering into my mind to calm down and not to have false hope about founding someone, and so I started to calm down slowly.

'I do hope that I am not actually all alone, because if I am then I will have to do my best to try and survive Robinson Crusoe style.'

So I need to find some kind of food and water first and then some shelter for tonight, at least I don't have to worry about breathing since I still breathe and for the past few hours I didn't die or have any problems with the air that's one less problem to worry about.

The big question now is if can I actually eat anything on this planet? For all, I know the moment I try to eat something I will die because of an alien virus and I will be dead after one bite, but if my hunch is right and I was dropped here for a reason then letting me die from hunger would be moronic. So my conclusion is that there is food here now I need to find it... I do hope that is the case because I am hungry as hell and I don't remember when was the last time I eat anything, my memory is foggy about last night. So hunting for food it is.

Then I hear some sounds from nearby bushes. That makes me freeze and focus all my attention on them looking at what it is. After I see what is making the noise I freeze in fear because what I see is some kind of strange looking lizard-cat... thing looking at me. And this is the moment two things just pop in forefront of my mind smashing all other thoughts aside, the first how hungry I am, another one is just a thought or rather instincts that scream in my mind when I look on the thing and screaming 'That's FOOD!' and as a side-effect because of those two thoughts I stopped to be scared and instead became completely at peace and focused.

And so I tense up and on all four of my limbs start to slowly creep towards this animal who I 'know' is safe to eat... somehow. So I slowly crawl on all fours towards it, all extremely slowly and hoping to surprise it. Also I am a little confused right about now, because the longer I look the at the lizard-cat the more I know about the animal before me, like that it is a herbivore and that it has never ever seen a human before so it is not afraid and it doesn't think that I will try to eat it(oh, how wrong it is about that last though).

I can tell you its very difficult to have another small panic attack when you realize that someone has probably messed with your head because of the knowledge popping into your mind, but when my stomach is demanding his fill and you try to be stealthy all at the same time(I was never good at multi-tasking) its difficult to be overly concerned, at least for a moment. So, of course, my stomach wins the first round and I completely concentrate on food acquisition first then an existential crisis and about what the hell is wrong with my brain later. So the split second crisis resolved I try to slowly move closer to the alien animal when I am just a few steps away from the lizard I jump and try to catch it. I think I was very lucky that it didn't at all try to escape, it was just looking at me with curiosity only adding to my theory that there are no Humans on this planet. I easily catch it quickly and after a small ''crack'' I break its neck, then the joy hits me like a massive wrecking ball, I have food! If that is what hunters on Earth feel when they succeed in a kill then I understand how you can hunt for the thrill of it. But my catch presents me with a problem.

'Now how do I can cook you, little lizard?'

I could try to found some sturdy wood and make a friction stick and then skin this thing, then I need... wait a fucking moment. How do I know how to do that? I now know how to the skin and butcher animals even if I have never done it before except maybe watching some Discovery programs on TV, oh shit...

'That's a major proof that something or someone has messed with my head and imprinted into my brain knowledge before dumping me on this planet, but did they do something else to me? And will this change me? That's one Hell of a mystery, well, for now, let's focus on the miraculous knowledge in my brain and use it to make a meal, there will be plenty time to panic about violating my mind later.'

Anyway, for the next two hours I was trying to skin and clean the animal using a small sharp stone that I have made... somehow, because apparently I just took two stones and in a few moments I had a sharp stone that looks more like a primitive knife from stone age, all as if on autopilot(again). That is another thing that I have no idea from where I know how to do but at least it is helping me to survive on this weird planet, so once again let us focus on the job.

After I was done with skinning the animal and cleaning its body from non edible organs and parts I can eat, then I begin in starting to make my self a small fire and getting ready to cook the meat on a small stick like I am on a camping trip(I already miss having company, I always did like to go with my friends or family on a camping trips and this is already breaking my heart, will I ever get back home? Will I ever see them again?).

But let's forget about that for now, I was super hungry and at that moment this weird meat was the best meal in my life, and I will think about my life later, because after feeling hunger for hours or it maybe it was already days? Well, let's just say that I have only left clean bones from my meal.

It tasted like spiced chicken weirdly enough, also now that I think about it the animals' blood was red in color like most animals from Earth so that makes me much calmer about eating this and possible others alien animals. That probably means it was safe for me to eat it and I will not die soon because of some kind of poisoning but imagine if its blood was green or blue... I would have probably eaten it anyway because I was too hungry for far too long to be swayed by weird blood color, also I would need to test my theory about the edibility of food on this planet sooner or later. After all, I need to eat like all living things. So I will see soon if this meal was my last one.

Now that my hunger is a thing of the past, I need to find a source of water which probably I should have done much sooner, but I was not that thirsty until now after eating so I hope a river or at least a stream is close by and because it seems like night will come in just a few hours so I will need to find some kind of shelter for a tonight soon.

Day 2

After the first day of panic and running and then founding and killing an animal to eat and fill my stomach I have fallen asleep near the fire on some big leaves with my stomach full and few tears on my face. Because of the situation finally hitting hard after the hunger was dealt with I did break a little and cry before falling asleep from physical and mental exhaustion. Now today I have woken up and after finding that the prior day was not a dream and that yes this did happen I started to cautiously look around. After half an hour of looking, I have found a river close nearby, after checking for any possible monsters I finally sated my thirst with water from it. It was both refreshing and delicious, also I could finally clean myself from all the dried blood that was on me from butchering the animal, yes I tried to clean myself with leaves and sand but there is no comparison between them and clean water. So after that was done and with a refreshed spirit I started to look around for some kind of place that could shelter me from possible large animals which could attack or eat me, something like an empty cave or if not cave then a good place to make the cabin. Also, need to remember to make it as much sturdy and hidden from wildlife as I can.

After some searching and not finding any natural caves in at least a kilometer radius I decided that build myself a cabin to be my new safe sleeping place will probably be my only choice. Mainly so I don't need to sleep in the open anymore, and after some more looking I have found a perfect place for my future cabin, a small clearing and hidden clearing. It is placed some few dozen meters from the river so that in the future I don't have to worry about walking too far from my cabin just to get water so that is some good news.

Now the clearing is not too big or too small it's more in comparison in size to a football field so that is completely sufficient for now, on the South side of the field is the river and the river is in size of 4 lane road and few meters deep so no danger from there(as long as there are no dinosaurs here, if they are then I'm screwed anyway), while on the West and East side of the clearing there were packed with trees with few small spiked bushes similar to wild roses, among them and in opposite direction of me the North side? Yeah on the north side I can see many dozen meters tall boulders that I can use as my back wall of the small house and support for any construction, which I will build from the few straight sturdy branches that I have found on the forest floor.

So I will use them for the walls in the house and I will tie them together with a rope that is actually a plant that I have found is in the forest and the plant is climbing up the trees like a snake, it's also very flexible while sturdy. The few boulders are all covered in it and the plant has many wide and long leaves, like the one I remember to grow on palm trees but they are blue in color and instead of tree they grow on veins. I will put them on the roof to keep me dry similarly to roof tile. I hope they don't dry to fast, it would be a pain in the ass to constantly change them to fresh ones if the old one will start to crumble.

And again just like with that alien lizard that I have killed and then cooked something was whispering to me how to build my new small shack house, what to use and then how to acquire and use those resources in many different ways. To my surprise, I completed the job before the nightfall, even though I was working with half a focus on work it was the surprisingly good looking house. Also in the meantime, I hunted another of those lizards that came to clearing to look for what is doing all that noise, once again it was an easy catch and then a crispy meal. Lucky me.

Also while I'm grateful that this knowledge is helping me to survive it is still creepy as all hell to work all the time wondering from where is this knowledge come from, because I know for a fact that I have never learned those skills. But survival is more important than my angst, time to sleep in my new home on those fantastically looking leaf bed.

The next few days I spent improving my living conditions while hunting more of those lizard-animals for food and then smoking to have some stash just in case of emergency and thanking any God out there watching me that there is no equivalent of T-Rex here or any kind of predator actually as far as I can tell. Also in the spare moments, I was making preparations to venture along the river to find (if they exist) some sentient lifeforms alien or not, or whatever could be counted as sentient lifeforms on this planet... I hope that alien lizard I am eating is not actually some ambassador from those aliens that are trying to start peaceful contact, that would be embarrassing.

If I really want to look for some kind of civilization, human or alien, then the best chance I have to found them is near some kind of water body, river or otherwise. After all as far as I know all species need water to survive so they will live near a water source. I hope that this is true on this planet as well.

So after preparing some more food for trip by drying the meat on the sun and then the smoke it on the fire long enough that all of the water and blood evaporate out of the meat, this make it as safe to eat as I can without me worrying too much for my health or making campfire every few hours to cook fresh meat and slowing me down more than necessary. After wrapping the prepared meat in big leaves and then placing it in my new bag made from the lizard skins I was finally ready to head out. Additionally I also take a water skin and few camping tools made in the meantime like few simple stone knifes and a sleeping bag made out of skins of the lizards(I was hungry from all that work okay? And they just stood there staring, at least now I have quite a supply of lizard skins), I also take my newly made spear with stone tip made from flint for possible larger animals that could attack me during the expedition(I hope not, but better to be prepared) completed by larger than the rest stone knife for short-range protection which I put on my waist for emergency, I have put it in a leather holster for easy reach. And so I departed on the dawn of the new day, all of my supplies are ready and hopefully I will find someone and they can to help me go back to Earth, or at least tell me where the hell I am.

Day 40

After maybe three weeks of walking close to the river I didn't find anything interesting, the river which I have followed all this time finally reached a large lake and even after searching along the shore I didn't find any indication of civilization in the past or in the present just more of the lizard animals who are only as small as domesticated cats and at all not dangerous.

So I guess I'm alone, now that I think about it that's probably a good thing, who knows who could I have met on this planet and what reaction they could have upon meeting me, maybe they would be friendly or they would immediately attack and try to kill me the second they see me. Or they would catch me and then study in some laboratory as the first alien they ever met.

Being alone is a far better alternative after some thinking, especially since I have yet to find any kind of predator.

So after a few days of resting my feet of after this walking, I decided to return back to my small home away from home. At least that's how I started to see it, now if there is no going back to Earth and back to my old life I need to plan what to do.

Day 57

Well it's not anymore just a simple shack as it was the first day or so, now after spending few more days of amazing material collecting and preparing simple tools and then working on the simple small shack it is now completely different, now it looks like a proper house even if it's primitive by modern Earth standards. There is only one large room with enough room to park a humvee inside of it, but at least I have a solid wooden roof instead of the leaf one above my head, it will keep myself and the inside dry. Because apparently, it's raining every few days on this planet.

Something I really had a need for was a door, what I had finally installed was made from those thick branches that are tied together with small branches on all edges looking almost like bush, this way when my entrance at night is closed not even insects can enter, its also safe from any animals who could try to enter my house during my sleep, and the best thing is that I made the bed from special soft leaves from small trees that grow in vicinity of river that make my sleep much comfier than my old jacket on the big leafs.

It has been a few days since I have returned from my trip and a day since I finished upgrading the house so I decided to do some exploration in all directions around my house, in the few hours of walking and not going too far from my house I have found some metal ore deposits. Mainly iron, copper and zink near some of the small rocky hills and after taking a few of the rocky ore with me back home I had a familiar feeling that I need to make myself a smithy and how to do it, and so after a few moments of hesitation I decided to start the work on making one. After all, it can only help.

One day later I was standing before a primitive smithy, which for now will need to use wood instead of coal for the furnace and the smelting process, and I had a few prepared piles of wood near my house so it was no problem to start the fire and using the smithy for the first time. I have started the slow process of crushing, selecting and melting down the ore and then removing the impurities and then finally after an hour of work and sweating completely I started the even slower process of making myself a small knife out of copper and later at almost even slower pace another one out of iron. It was hard, it was exhausting and it was bloody glorious when finally after all day of work without meal or pause I finally have two small blades, they were not yet finished and dull but for me, they were the most beautiful things in the World! at that moment. My first true creations made from metal, truly a day to remember.

But yet even if all this work is beautiful and all that, I still can't forget that I have never done anything similar to this or even try to learn how to be a blacksmith back on Earth. But now, after awakening on this planet it was like my hands just work on their own with little or no thought from me, it was more like I was some puppet just working in the smithy and in just a few hours after melting the ore to make the metal and working on the ingots I had made my self two knives and even had a lot more ore left over. It is fucking scary.

By the love of God, what the hell is going on with me? From what deep corners of my mind is this knowledge coming from, why and how did this person or persons which put me on this planet implanted knowledge into my mind and body? And why did they put me on this planet in the first place, is this some kind of sick experiment for them? A fucking show? I need to calm down and then go and wash all this grime, a good meal would be nice too. After that, I need to prepare for the night and sleep, it's not healthy to think about it all the time. Gotta go.

Day 62

I was thinking about many things and did a lot of planning, and those things ware about what to build or make and what to do in the future and I was beginning to think it would be best to start writing something similar to a journal, and so after processing some skins so that I can use it instead of paper and using few burn pieces of wood similar in appearance to charcoals sticks that I took from my smithy, I started to write my thoughts for the future and what I did in the past up until now so I can calm my mind and try to keep track of passing of time.

Also after using the smithy in my possession I started a process of creating more things to use like a new pair of sturdy cloth and few useful tools and also a couple of weapons, like one iron sword and an iron knife to defend my self and ax for chopping wood, a pickaxe to mind more iron ore, iron shovel for the mine to dig out the useless dirt.

And yeah I have started to mine the metal ore that I have found in a hillside not too far from my house, and I made many small tools for construction work like hammers, primitive saw, and few hundred iron nails and things for a utility like primitive scissors to keep my hair short and needles to make cloth much easier and faster for my self.

Oh yes about the mine it's still a small thing all things considering it is located near kilometer from my home and excavated in the slope of a small hillside which is rich in iron and other metal ore ( still no coal deposit, pity) so that is my main source of metals I use in my small smithy.

After creating the tools I need to start expanding both my house and the smithy with things like a proper bed, table to eat on and chairs for my home and better metal smelter and iron anvil for the workstation I will build to help me experiment building many new things.

Another thing that takes most of my time, is making new and better clothes, the clothes that were in my possession until now are starting to resemble old rags that homeless people use or slaves I have seen in movies, so I decided to use the skins of the animals I have hunted down and I have started on the work necessary to make for myself something to wear so that I look more like a hunter that I feel am becoming.

Another thing that mostly takes my time during late evenings before I fall asleep was thinking about how I came to this world and who put me in this situation and what I am supposed to do, and the only conclusion so far is that whoever or whatever send me here did it with some kind of reason and what that is I will probably never learn.

Olso the knowledge and skills that pop in my mind randomly from time to time are proof enough to me that there is some kind of reason and purpose for what is happening to me, but my only concern is if I can do it whatever is that I am supposed to do on this planet, after all, I'm only one lonely person in the middle of nowhere on an alien planet trying to survive with primitive tools.

Day 144

Well I have found some sulfur deposits today and experimenting with the knowledge that pops in my mind from time to time, I have re-discover gunpowder and then I made for myself few kilos of gunpowder using the sulfur with coal and few grams of salt which I olso have found near the sulfur deposit and today I have my very own flint pistol ( after making the gun in the smithy), so fuck you world whatever your name is and try and send your biggest and meanest animal to take me down and I will shot it dead, I'm arm and dangerous you motherfucker.

Day 244

My home is now Huge, like mansion Huge during past few months I spend a lot of time using my new tools and equipment to build a proper house with red bricks all around it instead of the old wooden walls and inside I have a real fireplace, and I made a kitchen, bedroom, and a real shower... and man, I must tell you how amazing feeling it is to have a proper shower with hot water after months of washing in the cold river.

And I made a full set of better furniture for all the rooms in my new place of living, and also I have found a plant that after proper processing I can use for fibers for my new clothes also in texture and look the fibers are similar to cotton fibers and what is the best is because of that plant I now finally feel like am a civilized person once more.

And now that I have a full set of proper clothes for different time of the day or different season of the year (because I have learned that for whatever reason this planet has a similar season period just like Earth has) I have made my cloth in a few different colors so I know for what kind of different tasks it is used, some are with a hint of leather for reinforcement or waterproofing depending on the season or weather of the day or job requirement, oh yes almost forget I also now have a real bed with really soft bedding of cotton fibers, so I have started to spend some of my times in the mornings just lying in my bed until midday, ahh I'm so lazy some times.

Another new addition for my cloth is my new light leather armor, I have made it from a few layers of leather and few bits of steel for protection and the armor is mainly for scouting new area of my surroundings for more new plants or possible new ore deposits also the armor has cotton for its padding even if it's not real cotton but the name fits and I'm too lazy to create new name for it, also the cotton padding prevents any chaffing from occurring on my body, its also good for kinetic absorption if I fell so that I don't get hurt.

The outer layer of the armor is made from leather with steel plates on few places and the armor covers all of my body from any possible injury, also the steel bits on my gloves have this super cool look and I feel like I could hit any tree and it will fall down just like I am in Minecraft.

On top of that for weapons, I am using proper steel made bastard sword and longbow with steel-tipped arrows in my quiver that I use in any hunting trips, and while the armor looks cool and all of that, the armor set doesn't have any use for me because there are no predators in my territory as far as I know, and so I just spend most of my days just upgrading my house and my surroundings with fences and also I am experimenting with the few plants I have discovered on my many new short trips to try and start my garden to grow my own food or who knows maybe one day to make my self some alcohol to drunk myself into stupidity, I miss drinking with my friend and family.

Day 77 of the Second year.

I'm not sure what to write to you my dear diary/journal in the last two years nothing interesting has happened to me, I'm honest and also it so very boring most of the time but at least I have found a plant that is similar to potato and I have experimented with it until I made myself few bottles of Vodka or at least something similar as vodka (bottles are made out of clay).

Anyway, in other news, I have an even bigger house now, and I have anything I would want or need from different plants to eat to alcoholic drinks I am making, but it is still so boring and I think I am growing restless so I think I will try to explore this continent of mine some more.

Also in other news, I started to experiment much more with gunpowder and any other uses for it so now I have a proper rifle in a similar appearance as Kar98 just for kicks and giggles and because it was boring for a few long weeks of bad weather I made my self Cold1918 as close as I could to make it and few more guns that I don't want to speak about

Day 94 of the Second year.

I have prepared my self to go on a long time trip to explore the rest of this continent, so am using my knowledge which still pops in my mind from time to time about different things to build and I have built myself an off-road Bickle with wooden tire instead of rubber, yeah I know wooden tire but I don't know how to make with rubber tire or whatever it is that is used for a real rubber tire but at least it is sturdy for longer and faster travel.

Day 340 of the Second year.

It looks like I'm all alone on this planet or at least on this continent, and since I'm the only one here I can probably name this planet whatever I want so after some thinking I chose the name Tora for this planet, because it sounds nice and I think it is original name for a planet, not the most imaginative of names but there is no one who could disagree with me so I say and proclaim, thou shalt henceforth be called Tora, it is at least a nice and Earth-like planet with mild temperament weather, for most of the time.

Day 13 year 6

Well, it is official, I am stuck on this planet for a couple of years now and there's no going back home, my family and friends probably think I am dead...I...I don't know how to feel about that, here I am, stuck on an alien planet alive and well all alone with no way to go back home and I am probably in some kind of weird experiment for some sick aliens bastards and I still don't know the point of it all or why they did pick me for it and my family has probably already buried me or at least an empty coffin for my funeral, and once I have realized that could actually be the truth I have fallen on my knees and just started to cry for a couple of hours.

For a few days, I was deeply depressed about the situation in which I have found myself and I didn't even eat or drink or get out of the bed all I wanted was just to die already and to be free from this alien...everything, how I didn't realize this sooner? I don't know, probably the aliens who have brought me to this place in the first place did something to my brain...more then what I already suspect them for and that was why I didn't even think about my past too much to affect me until now.

After a few days of being the biggest crybaby in the universe, I collect myself and stood up from my bed and after I have a few moments to calm down I decided that I need to do something, actually I must do anything at all, my will for life and living that life has come back at full force and I must do something...maybe even escape and go back home? that could ruin this fucking experiment to high heavens.

After my depressing episode was finished completely and my plan to do something was solidified in my mind I jumped at all of my resources that I have collected during the past few years and I decided to test how much technological knowledge I have actually inside of my brain, and could it be possible to build a space ship and escape from this place or did they only put so much knowledge that I could only comfortably survive and live all alone? that is a depressing thought to have.

Day 105 year 6

Ever since I'm on this planet and after I have decided to experiment and learn as much as I can from the implanted knowledge in my mind, I learned a lot about what I can and what I can't make, like how to build any gun from my memory or any not too complicated item from Earths history like telescope or primitive clock, and that was only possible thanks after I started to make glass out of sand I have found near the lake, also I can build those items like I have been building them for thousands of times during my life.

Also I learn many things about this planet, like how there are not that much of native life forms, just the lizard-cat and few species of small insects and few species of birds similar to bats in size or that this planet is ridiculously rich with resources of every kind, like gold and silver deposits just sitting in massive amounts right on the surface in woods for anyone to just stumble onto them and those deposits appear to be scattered very generously around this continent.

And also this Continent appears to be in a similar location on the planet as was Europe on Earth, so it has nice and temperament weather during most of the year, and during winter only small amounts of snow are falling down so I am probably in a similar location on the continent like I am located in Italy (basically Mediterranean coastline).

Also even after all this time that I have spent learning about my weird knowledge in my mind, some things are still bothering me, I remember my past life and the all the things I have learned in it, but this new knowledge is different it feels artificial ( I know what you are thinking but it's hard to explain it in any other way) and whatever those that have put me on this planet did to me is actually helping me to focus my mind on a few things at the time so am not freaking out anymore and feeling sorry for myself.

I feel that I must build more complicated things and expand my different metal collection so that I can make and build new things, maybe even computers one day and then after I build it ( if I can build it) then who knows what else I can build, I have to build first more complicated things to be able to learn to build more advanced things after that, at least that is my theory, for now, it's a weird feeling actually...the building new things that I have never before made.

I sometimes became so scared in all of this not knowing what is going on with my mind or can this knowledge change my personality somehow or someday?, and why did they chose me for whatever they are planning to do with this experiment and why am I alone? also, I don't know where in the galaxy I am compared to Earth and that is scary to think about some of the times...to be this far from home is a crazy, scary feeling.

And this feeling I have that I must build more and more advanced technology, step by small step until I can build something advance enough to get me from this rock and in space so that I can then finally go back to my old life, is that even the goal of this experiment? to reach for the stars? is it even possible?

When I look up into the stars filled sky even though the night sky is completely alien compared to the night sky on earth, I feel the most at peace since waking up on this planet.

The stars want me to come to them they are calling me to join them and I have decided that I will do my best to join them as soon as possible and no matter how hard it can be for me, and I will join them no matter how long it takes.

Olso I remember that I was 24 years old when I got on this planet I still have a lot of time in my life until I will die from old age so I will start pushing myself to make more advance things until I can reach up there into space and to the stars calling me and go back to my family.

It was hard work for the past couple of weeks so I have decided that today I will be taking a day off and just go and rest my body and mind with just lazing around like I'm a kid, so I have found a nice hill from which I can look at the massive valley in which I have spent the last few years of my life to rest for the rest of the day.

The valley is huge, probably dozens upon dozens of Km long and some 20 Km wide with small mountains bordering the valley on the north and the south side while the river is *smack* right in the middle of the valley going from east to west like a giant snake, my manor looks more like a small castle with few red colored brick towers and several small house looking objects around it, some of them on the north side are for making new special tools or new drinks or even some times food and they it is, my smithy, standing right next to my house to the west, and the rest of my small houses are on the east, but most of them are with storage rooms that I don't use that often, I have made many of them for the many different metal ingots I have collected and are ready to be taken out and use to make something new once the know-how pops into my mind for copper wires.

I'm actually proud of myself when I look out there and see what I have made, what just one lone human could make, all of it made with my two hands and hard work and the feeling is empowering me. But it also makes me realize I still have a lot to build and the need to invent stuff like electricity, maybe in a few more years I'll have electricity, that will be great maybe then I could build the primitive computer I am thinking about... if it appears to be even possible to build? and with the computer I could then send some kind of distress signal into space for some aliens, so they can come to me and bring me back home, or if that doesn't work I could try to make a robot to help me make more advanced stuff and help me with bringing more different metallic ore back to my laboratory, anyway I am feeling nice and sleepy here under the night sky and this grass under me is so soft... I think I deserve a small nap.

Day 4 year 7

I have Electricity! Zeus, Thor, and any other thunder god or goddesses, I thank you so much for bestowing me this power of nature! I have electricity! The sound of generators humming with electrical power is probably the sexiest sound I have heard in a long time, I feel like a kid who just got a million dollars for his birthday.

It is such a good feeling to have electricity finally, and for my next step in electronic technology, I will be making a light bulbs and then maybe primitive heating appliances or electronic hammer for my smithy and then who knows what else I could make, I just know the sky is the limit for me now.

And luckily for me during my last exploration trip across this continent, I remember seeing in one valley a month of travel time from my house a black color lake which is probably oil deposit on the surface so I could, in theory, use that to make rubber and silicon? maybe? I am not 100% positive about that but I will try to make a computer to run some simulations for some of the ideas I have the moment I can build it.

Day 66 year 20

13 long fucking years it took me to build a simple primitive computer which is more a van size calculator than anything else, that is how primitive it is, yeah and olso it could probably fit in the world war 2 bunker with its look than anything modern looking because it is fully analog computer so I can't do anything on it like lets say run some simulation or something else but at least it is a proof of concept for me that I can make computer so it is at least some progress in my books.

Day 230 year 26

I have just died yesterday...yeah you have read that correctly because my first electric generator was hand crank primitive thing and the second generator was build like a small windmill to create small amounts of electricity and because I didn't have enough power to run all of my electrical machines I have started to make so I made a large engine to burn the fuel I have collected in the past few years and then produce electricity.

So this is what happened, once it was finished I walk up to it to turn it online to see how it will work,  
that was my mistake that I made I should have first gone and check around the generator if the fuel is leaking before making any spark inside my small laboratory because of the gas-alcohol mix I was using as fuel to give me more power, and so after just the first spark was made in the generator the fuel caught on fire and just blow up in my face and a few moments later I'm flying in the air without my hands or feet's that are probably blown clean off from the massive explosion in the small enclosed space of my laboratory.

All I know then that I was in the air flying and then I black out from the pain, I don't know how much time has passed but then I woke up and I was healed and... naked because the clothes I had were probably completely burned off, but yeah it seems those alien fuckers have given me powers similar as Wolverine...at least I don't have to hurry up with my plans anymore to make a space ship...because now I have all the time in the world, if according to wolverines immortality powers I will also have the same immortality as him, so I will be able to eventually go back to Earth even if it takes me centuries to go back (oh God, please tell me I have the same power?...God?).

Day 53, year 50

So as you can see dear diary it has passed already half a century since I am on this planet...and I still have a 24-year-old body so that is a big plus for me, Wolverines powers for the win, any way to tell you about my progress so far into making more advanced technology is going great, a few years back I made a large computer what could pass as it is from 1995 with his power for calculating and complexity and since then I am making more and more complex computer parts and operating systems and also few robotic arms who are programmed to make the miniature parts for a more complex computer, so now I have a few computers build and ready for use and they could look like they actually belong into the beginning of the 21 century electronic shop with their power and complexity, and I do hope that in the next 10 or so years I will be able to make a computer powerful enough so I can try and program some kind of dumb AI program to serve as helping hand for me and hopefully to speed up my advancement into space age technology.

Also I have been spending a lot of my time just thinking about all of this knowledge in my brain and I have realized that it works in a similar way as a game system with its levels up or tech ups, once I have made copper wires I was able to make electricity and once I made my telescope then I was able to make microscope and so forth and so forth so I think once I launch my first rocket into space I will ''unlock'' much more advanced rocket system or some kind of engine to send larger objects into space, at least that is my theory about how my brain gets the more advanced blueprints for my technology.

Anyway, my first quadruple processor for my computer is finished and I will now try to program my computer to self-learn some task and knowledge and then play the few simple computer games I have made for myself and then later, maybe? I will have the necessary knowledge 'unlocked' so I can try and program a true dumb AI.

Day 121 Year 61

Eleven years it has taken me to make this simple rocket of similar size and look as infamous V2 rocket that the Germans had used during world war 2, also my AI friend? son? creation?... I had made a few years back is sentient now, after I have programmed him and left him for 2 years to learn everything that I could put on the computer like books, TV shows (basically SF show I remember watching on earth) that I have written and made from memory and few additional videos about human interaction, he has reached the point of his programming that he is now sentient he has played few dozen games that I have made from my memory like supreme commander and company of heroes, chess and a few others RPG for him to learn faster and it was an amazing feeling to meet him once I have gone to check on him, he has written 'Hello' on the screen, I was so left speechless about him being sentient and for the next few days the two of us spend every waking hour of the day talking and getting to know each other better.

Day 124 Year 61

After 3 days of us talking he asks me to name him, and he has explained to me that he views me as his creator and that he wishes for an identity and a purpose in life, so I gave him both, for a name I chose Data from Star Trek ( which he became a huge fan of after reading stories about it) and the purpose...I just told him my situation and that I wish to go back to my homeworld, he immediately accepted that as his purpose too, or as he has put it ' I will help you to go back home Creator, you gave me life and I will help you get your life back'.

I think that was the first time since I am on this planet that I had started to cry tears of joy and the first time anybody has agreed to help me to get me off of this alien planet.

Day 22 Year 69

For the next few years after that talk, Data and I have spent most of our time together making a body for him so that he is not stuck in an old computer, and after we have spent talking a few times about how cool Data from Star Trek is he told me that he wishes to have the same body...so we made that in a reality, so now Data (looking just like in the show even with the same uniform) and me are standing in a bunker in my valley looking up in the sky watching our work bringing us closer to our goal, the rocket, V3 version (don't ask what happened to V2...just don't) is flying through the clouds towards its destination...Space.

''did it work father?''

_that's Data talking if you are wondering, he has asked me few months after we have started to talk and spent more time together, can he call me father and because I didn't have any reason to deny him that request I simply allowed it'_

''Yes Data it worked out just as I have expected, I am getting new ideas for much more powerful engines right now''

''excellent news father, when will we start the work on a new rocket then?''

''Soon Data...first we need to make the satellite that will map out this planet for us then make the rocket, put the satellite in the rocket and then, and only then put both of them in orbit''

_'And what's this that has popped into my mind some kind of new idea? for some kind of rector? well, I need first to see what those other ideas in my mind will create for the next version of our rocket, and this first idea looks like some kind of nuclear reactor? but I have something similar in my mind to work as a nuclear power plant and there is no way in hell that I will try and make something that could explode and kill even me and then blow up a large chunk of my territory in nuclear fire'_

Day 11 year 81

Well apparently the unknown reactor idea or blueprint for a reactor or whatever you want to call it was actually a cold fusion reactor so once I have realized that Data and I have spent the next few years working on making that reactor into reality so that we have an unlimited amount of electricity, and also Data has asked me a good question once we ware talking what to do with the surplus of electricity...why don't I make more robots or something similar to help me with collecting resources and building more machines that I would need once I start work on a space capable craft?.

I really didn't know how to tell him that I completely have forgotten that yes I can make more AI's but I was so focused with Data and teaching him what I know and what he needs to know to help me out that I have completely forgotten to plan to build more of AI's, also I don't know if I want to build something similar like him...his is my only family left, yes he is a machine and I have created him, but he is my son I have made him, even if it was an accident how he was made he has grown up as a person and he has his own personality and his likes and dislikes, and the two of us have had fun working together and some times even playing games and simply...having father-son moments.

So don't you dare tell me what he is supposed to be to me...and once I have realized how I feel about him I told him that I can't make any more AI's, at least not now so me and him have started working on a simple programming project code name Droid, what those droids will be is basically a non-sentient programs which will work in the mines and factories that are located all around this continent, they can only follow orders from me and Data and nothing more, so that is what they will be and what a non-sentient program means is basically a mass effect VI program.

So, not only did our project work as a charm now we also have around 1000 droids who act, look and talk like droids from Star wars B1 series they also have helped us with collecting a few different necessary resources to make a massive rocket that we launched in space some ten years after the first one they are building more of the B1 series droids, anyway now I know exactly how this planet looks from space thanks to the satellite in orbit which is mapping the planet and scanning any possible location for more resources.

* * *

** Thank you DahakStaz for helping me write this chapter, and to all of the fans? readers? of my old version I am sorry for taking to long of a time to write more but it is soo hard for me to write in Englis and I do hope you are going to like this new start of the story that I am making and putting much more thought into this story so I hope you are going to write reviews and tell me what you think about this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm soo sorry about the long wait I was busy with summer work and getting evicted from my house and then getting settled in a new house and getting shit done like new internet connection and...a lot of things have happened in the last few months and I was thinking during all those months of not writing about this story and I have chosen to go in this direction with the ''Emperor'' and him ending in war with his own creations to spice this story up and change it from the slow pace way that the original was heading into and pleas guys review this chapter so I know if you like it and if you wish for the Clone wars to last longer or shorter and just a heads up I am planning for the War to last CENTURIES yes, that is true so that once the SI/OC meets the Citadel he has 99% of his fleet tied up in the war and can't pull them from the front lines to help Shepard with his hunt at Saren or hunting Pirates and Slavers in Terminus reagion I hope you understand.**

* * *

**Imperial calendar Year 233 Month 07 Day 13**

There is this famous and really accurate saying, and it goes like this ''Shit happens when you the least expect it'' and for me on this day that could not be more accurate, and if you are wondering what the hell I am talking about, well first I will need to tell you what happened for the past century and half. First me and Data started building a massive workforce using B1 droids from Star Wars to help us in our work to build a true space ship and in the beginning it was going great, we sent a satellite in orbit to map out this world and after founding few good location for extracting more metallic ore that we need like silver and gold for some of the more powerful computer systems we sent our first shuttle that was only the size of a small bus just to see if our repulsor tech and mass manipulation engine is working.

The repulsor tech basically makes the same thing gravity dose...just instead of puling it just pushes stuff in the opposing direction and the mass manipulation engine dose what the Element Zero dose in the game Mass Effect, I just stole that effect and using some highly advanced tinkering manege to achieve similar effect without the element zero to reduce mass of the shuttle to allow the repulsor engine to push the craft without straining the engine to mutch.

And the shuttle named Gagarin 1 was a huge success in only 5 minutes it achieved low planet orbit without any complication and after keeping it in orbit for 5 days straight and putting it few times at the limit of its speed that the engine can push it, which was 50 000 km/s what in space is actually really slow speed when you think about it but the shuttle was success so we gave the order for the two B1 who are piloting it the order to come back, and they did without any glitch in any of the many systems onboard the craft.

Later that same year, which was actually the turn of the century since waking up on this planet Data and I started talking about building a space station in orbit and one shipyard in it so we can start exploiting the many, many asteroids that we detected in this solar system around the two closest planets to our own who are both similar in size to Saturn from Sol system, our first deep spacecraft was actually a mining vessel 100 meter in length and his sole purpose was to ''eat'' using his forward-facing hangar any small asteroid rich in metals and to bring them back in orbit of my planet to continue expanding the Ring...yeah instead of just building one small space station I have chosen to start the work onto a truly massive space station that will probably take few centuries to build but as far as I see it I am immortal so I don't give a fuck about time.

The Orbital Ring will have a length of 58 916 km and If you are wondering how in the fuck that Ring is so large? well I'm gonna explain it to you now how that is, the planet is in similar size to Mars ( more or less) and the moon of Phobos around Mars in Sol system is in a really low orbit of Mars only 5 981 km from the surface of Mars ( the Moon you see at night on Earth is actually 384.400 km from surface of earth so you can imagine that 5981 km is a small distance, so yeah you get the picture ) and Phobos orbit around Mars last for 7 hours 39 minutes and 17 seconds and Phobos has a speed of 2.138 Km/s that is 2 km and 138 meters per one second and after few calculations I got the full length of the orbit which is 58 916 km and 866 meters so that is how I got that number and my Orbital Ring will be at the same hight from my surface as Phobos from Mars.

The Height/depth of the station will be 2,5 Km with a thickness of 5 Km to allow large hangars to be built in the station with the possible number of dockyards of 5891 at 10 km intervals and between them docking hangars for incoming traffic of supplies or passenger coming I just like to plan for any unforeseen circumstances that can come in the future.

And if you are wondering what kind of a description I could give to give you that could explain what the Rings purpose will be and what it will have on it well...the Ring will not only be a large Shipyard and Factory, but also a deployment area with large number of warehouses for any future operation and any possible equipment to be stored in anticipation of a Greenlight to deploy the troops in waiting and because the possible new troops of tomorrow who will not only be Droids but organic clone troopers. The Ring station will be equipt with a large number of bars, restaurants, mess halls, training grounds, hotels or/and barracks, video and/or audio entertainment areas, shooting ranges, armories, hydroponics for food, gardens, and etc. The Ring for its size has large enough area for any kind of military and possible any alien civilian population that could come to visit in the future, which I hope there is a big possibility that we will meet some alien life.

And for that The Ring will have any possible accommodation build in it for any possible uses even for defending of the planet or as visiting place for a peaceful aliens who want to tour around the station as space tourist, and I mean from the most military areas to the most civilian areas all are build in the anticipations for the possible needs of the dozens of possible aliens species that can come to this mega station, I just hope I had not forgotten to anticipate something important.

For half a century of building, more and more of the station was built using millions of B1 droids and thousands upon thousands of mining crafts, and in no time at all 5000 km of the station was built and soon I started working on our first FTL drive to speed up our mining craft and also to start sending expeditions to the closest star systems in hopes of founding any indication of the location of Earth.

But unfortunately my Warp drive was too slow for exploring the galaxsy at only 1 light-year per day, and with no FTL communication for our ships we had to communicate with courier ships for all communication between Alfa Prime (my planet) and any ship out in the big black of the galaxy, the exploration ship was a small barley 50 meters in length ship looking more like a WW2 U-boat then a true spacecraft but at least it serves its purpose and in one decade of exploring 50 light-years in all directions was explored and even map out and with few dozens of worlds who are similar in resource abundance as Mars from Sol have been turned into massive Forge worlds pumping out more and more of B1 droids with exploration class ships close second who's purpose was to found Earth or maybe some alien civilization who could sell us star charts...unfortunately our first alien contact was not good, actually it was horrible, for not only was it hostile but it somehow has infected my exploration craft who in turn went rogue with few colonization vessels who got the same virus, who are at 1Km in length are the true giants of space vessels in my navy and whose sole purpose was to build new forge worlds.

Unfortunately those separatists as I started to call them went in direction of outer reaches of my space and towards the outer reaches of the galaxsy probably to build up forces and attack me, because after I have gone to the alien construct I found something that made me freeze at the sight of the massive Mass Relay that shattered any and all of my hopes of ever going back to my home and I am not afraid to say it that I was crying like a baby freshly born into this horrible world and only Data and his caring words have brought me back from the brink of self wallow and pointing out that it must be the Reapers that have corrupted my Droids in hopes of destroying my young Empire before I could build up enough force to stand up to them.

And so in the year 158 I went back to Alfa Prime and started a creation on a true Army that could defeat the Separatist Droid Army's...unfortunately because my Droids are only simple AI's more in common with Mass Effect VI programs and because of that are easy to hack by the insane AI millions of years old I had a need to build a clone army to fight the Reaper puppets and not have them turn against me, but not human clones instead I took samples of blood from a blue skin alien life form that I have found on one of the garden worlds that was discovered and then using some of my not frequent in use genetic manipulation knowledge and technic I have turn the aliens from the 4 arm alien non-sentient primates into a more humanoid loking species with red eyes and blue skin who actualy after Data have pointed it out to me look just like one of my favorite species from Star Wars...The Chiss specie.

And like all of my creations I gave them some of the best traits any species could get with fast reflexes, great stamina, long life span and increase in life span from the original of the 4 arm species of 50 human years to the possible life span of few millennia...I hope for immortality so they don't know what death is.

Since that year, I was building ships and troops for the sole purpose of fighting the separatist who I could not find any spec of dust of them no matter what or how many ships I sent after them, and in the decades since discovering of the Mass Relay, I now have almost 10 000 ships mostly of the Venator class at 1,137 meters long, making it one of the largest capital ships I am building and he is even capable of atmospheric operations, capable of landing on planets to load and unload troops and vehicles, and among them are few thousand of Acclamator ships at 752 meters long, 460 meters in width, and 200 meters in height who even if they are smaller they can carry more troops because of the smaller number of gun batteries on board the ship.

Its mission profile required it to both carry troops and engage enemy starships: the Acclamator was designed to assault contested systems, break hostile orbital blockades, and land troops directly on the battlefield, the Aclimator troop transports are full of troops and starfighters, walkers and supplies all of them combined numbering in the hundreds of millions of ground troops in stasis on board all of my ships ready for war at a moments notice, I just hope it will be enough for the war that is upon us.

And one of the things I did to increase the effectiveness of the Chiss soldiers was to allow them the freedom to pursue life outside of the military and treating them more as voluntary troops instead, unlike The Republik and the Jedi from Star Wars who treat them as slave soldiers and utterly disposable, with more than 50 million of Chiss choosing to go and live an the Ring station doing nothing more but living the civilian lifestyle or working as construction overseers on the shipyards or working as battlefield reports and some of them just making new entertainment for the troops working on boards the Imperial Navy...and some of them even falling in love among each other because I chose to not make clones but a living species with trillions of different looks among them to bear in the cloning vats or even some of them who are born as females can get pregnant.

And one thing that is actually a funny story about how I have become the Emperor and my Stellar Domain named The Empire, well you see the few Chiss civilians had gone and talk with Data about me and some of the things I have written from my past life and most of them fell in love into Star Wars books and some of them even have learned about the Warhammer 40K universe and the God-Emperor of Mankind and without my knowledge they (Chiss population with Data's blessing) have renamed my title of creator into Emperor of All... because I will be dam if I will be called God-Emperor.

And now we come to the present and the start of one of the largest and bloodiest wars this galaxy has ever seen or will ever see in its history, with the separatist navy attacking over 100 of my outer colonies and space station who are luckily mostly my fortress class worlds with troops and defenses geared towards attrition warfare with massive planetary shields to protect them from orbital bombardment.

Unfortunately I made a slight miscalculation about the size of the separatist navy that will attack us, because I was expecting maybe in the worst-case scenario 3-1 ods so my navy was split in fleets numbering in 100 up to 200 ships per fleet...instead of the 500 ships attacking my forces that I was expecting the Reapers have sent 1000 ships strong fleets at all of my outer worlds and in mater of years the front line of this war was shifting towards my core worlds faster then I have ever expected with my Chiss Army doing its best to hold the line no matter the dozens upon dozens of millions of deaths each year of the war and those numbers are climbing faster each year of the war...I only hope we will be victorious in the end, because no matter how long this war will last, years...decades or even centuries I will not allow the Reapers to win and gain access to some of the technology that I am still keeping on my capitol world, and to fall in there slimy squid hands like the faster FTL engine, Turbo laser guns or the more powerful ship shield to wether this unending horde of Reaper puppets.


	3. Chapter 3

**Writing muse at full effect  
**

* * *

**Imperial Calendar Year 632 Month 12 Day 25**

**Imperial World Cadia**

**Capital Roma**

**203th Battalion**

**Defance line 17 **

**POV Privat 1st. Class Sharks T'lat**

BOOM* BOOM* BOOM*

''Get down!'' Shit, without thinking I jump down into the last nights bomb out crater in hopes of surviving yet another of the clankers attacks and then the upcoming rush of endless droids in hopes of breaking through our defenses, but as they are as dense as the metal they are made of THEY, SHALL. NOT. PASS!.

BOOM* BOOM* Thud*Thud* BOOM* BOOM*

Commander Thaarv '' GET UP PRIVATE, AND GET YOUR SORRY ASS IN THE TRENCH!''

''Sir, YES SIR!'' I quickly get out of the mud-filled crater and sprint into the 20 meters distance to the trench and fall down at the ground catching my breath.

Crazy Commander, just last week I heard from few of the veteran troops of the 203th that Commander Thaarv was on the front lines for the past 43 years and have declined 7 promotions to the rank of Division General citing that without him this defense line would have fallen years ago and will fall if he gets pushed back to a desk job, yeah he is a crazy son of a gun but we all at 203th battalion love him for saving our lives more times than we can even count.

Commander Thaarv '' hear that boys! that soft thudding? those are your newest target rushing into our direction, HQ told me we can expect at least 10 000 clankers coming our way so you better get your gun ready and hope to the Emperor you don't run out of ammo before you have still something to shot at''

''Sir, YES SIR!''

Commander Thaarv '' GOOD! now OPEN FIRE, and FOR THE EMPEROR!''

''FOR THE EMPEROR!''

**3th POV**

For almost 400 years the Siege of Cadia system and planet Cadia has been going on and with tens of thousands of Imperial and Separatist ships already destroyed or going into the process of getting destroyed and creating a massive ring around the planet, unlike an asteroid ring, just that this one is made mostly out of the wreckages of starships and Defense stations and billions of dead Chiss troops on the ground and in orbit around the planet all in the hopes of not letting the only system with the only discovered Mass Relay that was even responsible for starting this whole mess.

All of that death and destruction so that the relay doesn't fall in the Separatist hands and unleashing them upon the Galaxy and that is why a grand Imperial Navy has a constant number of 1000 Venators in system constantly fighting it out with 4 times larger Separatist fleet for the control of this system that has turn into a slug throwing long-range fight with both sides shooting metallic rounds each second at each other, with one side using the Mass Effect to fire 20kg rounds at 1% of speed of light and the other side who shots the mutch larger, but slower 1000 kg rounds at 0,40% of speed of light but those rounds don't use the Mass Effect instead good old fashion Coil-Guns (basically a smaller version from HALO games).

And it will be in this system and in this scene that this War will stop at a screeching halt, once the Relay gets turn On...from the other side even, and drops out a small fleet of ships millions of Km from the nearest ship currently fighting it out, and at the total bewilderment of both commanders of the engaging fleets who will have almost the same thought running through their minds.

''What the fuck!/not. anticipated.''

* * *

**30 minutes earlier in the system on the other side of the Relay**

**Captain Rael**

For 5 days straight those Batarian Bosh'tets have chase after our small fleet of 5 frigate class ships across the Terminus, thank the ancestors they are Asari ships so even though they are 800 years old they are still faster then pirate ships who outnumber us in number and tonnage with 2 cruisers and 18 frigates all of obvious Batarian make probably even ''stolen'' by those pirates.

Yeah, only the peace-loving Asari whores believe in that oblivious lie, that the Hegemony gets military ships stolen by pirates, but instead of the Hegemony allowing those pirates to operate out in the Terminus in exchange for slaves to send back to Hegemony for there sick pleasure to do with them as they want.

And that is why me and my fellow captains of the 7'th exploration flotilla are all the way in the unexplored regions of Terminus looking for resource-rich systems for our Migrant Fleet to replenish our supplies after the Citadel traitors have kicked us out from our Embassy and proclaiming us unfit to hold any colony after creating the Geth and then losing most of our species in the war including all of our colonies and o...our Homeworld.

And now coming up to the 20th year of our Exile as most of our people have started to call it, we have started to run dangerously fast out of resources to fix even the smallest damage upon our ships and with many of them getting scuttled to repair the largest of them so we can keep feeding our ever-smaller number of people.

Navigation ''Captain, we can't keep doing this any longer we are running out of fuel... not to mention those Slaver will gain on us if we don't found a Mass Relay to jump through soon''

Captain Rael ''I know, we will be dropping out of FTL in 20 sec and if we get any reding about a Mass Relay I don't care even if it is inactive you activate it so we can jump through it, got it!''

Bridge crew '' Sir, yes sir!''

Captain Rael '' Good, transmit my orders to rest of the flotilla so they know what we will be doing''

Communication ''Captain, orders away, confirmation for orders received gain, they say they will follow your lead captain''

Captain Rael '' Good, I hope we will get lucky and get away from them to a safe system...who knows maybe we will even found a good system to tell our fleet about, so our fleet can collect the resource to repair one of our dreadnoughts who are failing each year more and more''

Sensor operator '' we are arriving at our destination in 3...2...brace!, Sir initial scans confirmed we have arrived where we wanted to go and as the ancestors, they self are looking after us I have detected one Mass Relay...and it offline''

Bridge crew ''WHOOO!''

Captain Rael ''Finally some good news, plot a course and send the activation codes, coms send the order to the rest of the ships to follow us through we are leaving those Batarians behind us''

Bridge Crew '' Sir Yes Sir!''

Now I only hope we will not found another Rachni species on the other side, I don't want us responsible for pluming the galaxy into another war, and who knows maybe we could found a peaceful species who don't have any Mass Effect technology so we could uplift them in exchange for helping the Migrant Fleet.

Navigation '' Approaching the Relay, ready for transit''

In moments who felt like they are actually lasting for hours but are no more than few seconds we went into the fastest FTL speed in the galaxy and then just as fast as we entered it we slowed down at the same speed we have been going as we approach the relay, and before I could start relaxing for escaping the pirates my sensor officer screams so loud that he almost deaf's me and everybody else on board our ship with voice full of fear that has to manage to chilled my blood to the feeling of ice going throe my veins.

Sensor officer '' Ships detected at long range...thousands of them...all of them at Dreadnought length...Sir, they are fighting, we just jumped into a system currently experiencing a massive battle ''

Captain '' Well...shit, our luck just can't get any better''

Sensor officer '' detecting relay activation, the pirates will be through it in moments what are your orders, Sir''

Captain '' Shit, we will just have to try our luck, quickly jump towards the closest fleet now!''

* * *

**This chapter is short and full of mistakes and holes, I have written it at 2 in the morning because my Muse for writing kicked me in my balls and could let me sleep before I write it down and I hope you will appreciate it and give me positive feedback to feed my Muse so she could come out and play more with my writing because I have plans for this story and want it to reach 100K mark by the end of this year soo please guys help my Muse out shes hungry for good reviews.**

**Also, I am using Grammarly for writing this story and some times this program doesn't tell me about some mistakes I have written and that is why my chapter is more often than not shit, soo if someone wants to Beta future chapters for me message me and we can work something out, Captain Rolo out!.**


End file.
